Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Kurohi Rokujou
Summary: Lots of ocs very AU and made by an author that has very low writing skills. That sounds fuun well the real summary is inside on the first paragraph. Read and review please! For give any spelling mistakes I was not able to catch.
1. Chapter 1

I am a horrible author in my own eyes but i had this idea on my head for such a long time that im becoming parnoid.

Disclaimer: I no own nothing in the fic except the dragon slayers powers of Gray and Lucy, Ursul Guild, and any other character that is not mentioned in the original stories. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Hiro Mashima. Oh and I am very sorry if the characters act ooc. Because I know they probably will.

Beware my weird ships and ideas. AU for the most part.

* * *

Lisanna has returned from Edolas and everyone has been paying attention to her and blowing Lucy off. They called her weak, useless, incompetent and a replacement. Gray started acting different soon after Lisanna came back but only because his boyfriend , Natsu, has ignored him and went as far as breaking up with Gray and hooking up with Lisanna. Gray hung out with Lucy and then was slowly ignored along with her. The only people who didn't ignore them was Master Makrov, Levy , Cana, Happy, Charles, Panther lily, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and Laxus. Yes Laxus was let back into the guild. Turns out Lucy and Gray arent actualy who they seem to be: the duo are actually dragon slayers. Gray is an ice and moon dragon slayer while Lucy is a Night and stars dragon slayers. Only the people who didnt ignore them know but they are sworn to secrecy. It also turns that Gray has a sister. That sister is no other than Renesmee Cullen. She found out she had a brother and looked all over for Gray. Bella nad the rest of the Cullens save for Edward didnt know about Gray either. Edward knew because he is the one who threw Gray out. The small group that hangs out with Gray amd lucy make a new guild and named it Black Iced Cross. They were living in piece and were slowly, slowly healing until one bleak Tuesday night.

"Help ! my Village is getting attacked and i was ordered strictly to find the Black Iced Cross guild! People say some members are here so please help my village!" An old lady in ragged clothes said. She was covered in dirt and blood. The members of the Black Iced Cross were looking to each other and then to Lucy and Gray; there leaders. "Ma'am I'm sorry but there is no such people here-" Erza started but was cut off. "Ma'am where is your village located?" Wendy asked. "On the edge of the forest outside of Magnolia, but are you one of the members of that guild?" the old lady asked. Wendy sighed and then lowered the collar of her shirt to reveal a black cross that looks as if it is incased in ice. The old lady looked in glee and started to plead, "Please help my village it is getting attcked byt the Ursul guild!" Wendy's eyes widened. The Ursul guild and Black Iced Cross guild were created around the same time but the Ursul guild is a dark independent guild. They have been fighting against each other for several months and it didn't look as if it were to end soon. "Ma'am i promose we will help your village and save it." Wendy said. Out of the shadows the rest of the Black Iced Cross (B.I.C) guild came out in pairs. Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Juvia, Happy and Charles, Laxus and Panther Lily, and then their leaders Gray and Lucy. "I swear I'm going to kill those bastards." Gajeel and Laxus snarled. "Lead the way Ma'am. And rest assured we are all part of the Black Iced Cross." Lucy and said. The whole Fairy tail guild was looking at the group in shock. Master Makrov was only nodding in approval. The B.I.C guild left and were making their way to defeat the Ursul guild hopefully for the last time. Natsu then shouted "WHY WOULD THEY COME TO FAIRY TAIL TO ASK THE WEAK PEOPLE FOR HELP?!" Murmurs broke out through guild. "THAT VILLAGE IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR INSTEAD BEING SAVED!" One said. "URSUL GUILD IS AS STRONG AS ORACION SEIS! THEY ARE GOING TO GET THEIR ASS HANDED TO THEM WELL!" Another spoke. Makrov had enough. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. All at once the voices stopped. "I shall have you know they are one of the strongest light, legitimate guilds! They made their guild on their own and are still part of the guild who treated them like scum and why? Because they still cared about you lot of idiots. I'm especially disappointed in you for discriminating your nakama! Calling them weak, well only the weak call the strong weak. If you want proof of their strength then look at the projection." He pointed at a lacrima that was projecting the B.I.C running throut the forest. "Gajeel and Levy will evacuate the villagers. " Lucy said while dodging a low branch. They had left the old woman with a healer in Magnolia and paid ahead of time. "Wendy you-" Gray started, "I'm taking out Dylan. He is gonna regret messing with my family and bad talking Grandeeney." Wendy said determined. Nobody talked her put of it or had second thoughts. It was her fight and she will finish what was started. Gray nodded and looked at Laxus. "I'm taking Bonnfey." Cana then argued, "Damn it I want that bastard! I'm taking Lin if that's the case." Juvia then spoke, "Juvia will take Nova." "Levy and I will take on Trey and Ross. After we evacuate the villagers." Gajeel said. Levy nodded. "Gray we take the leaders James and Lyha, after all dogs obey their master, and if their master is gone," Lucy smirked. "The dogs won't know when to jump or bow" Gray finished. Just then two fur balls of black and white landed on Gray and Lucy's shoulders. "Yin, Yang!" They said. Yin was the black exceed and was a boy Yang was the white exceed and was a girl. Lucy and Gray named them the opposite of the real meaning of the necklace on purpose . The all never wanted to please the expectations. They arrived at the village and chaos was all around. Houses were on fire , people were screaming, and there was a body in front of every three houses. They all immediately got to work, especially Gajeel, Levy and Lily. They evacuated every person except for the ones who were past gone. They were about to look for their opponents when a small bundle of scarlet and flurry of white landed on Levy's face. "Help! My friend Skyelar (a/n:sky-lar but with an 'e') is unconscious and there is a lot blood please help!" Levy's face turned into one of worry and then nodded at the exceed. The little scarlet winged cat flew off into one of the houses that was on fire they went inside and in the living room was a small boy around Wendy's age with shaggy black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a white teeshirt with a black denim jacket on top that reached past his knees and blue jeans and high tops and a blue beanie. Blood was seeping through the white shirt and was falling to the side. Like the scarlet cat said, he was unconscious. Levy ran straight to the boy and checked was injuries he had. She hissed when she saw the large gash on his stomach that was bleeding heavily. She try to stop the bleeding with a cloth she found on a chair near by. "Gajeel you and Lilly will have to fight Trey and Ross and beat them good. I will try to hep the kid out. Now go! " Gajeel and Lily nodded and ran outside to find their opponents. "Is Skyelar going to be ok? " The little cat asked softly. "He will. I promise." Levy smiled . "Hey what's your name?" "Hiiro miss..." Levy smiled, "Levy, and don't worry everything is going to be just fine ok? " Hiiro nodded and curled up next to Skyelar.

* * *

Gajeel and Lily had to run two blocks and they almost automatically found Trey and Ross; Ursul's own Illusionist and Hypnotist. "Ha look what we found Trey," a man with light blue hair and green eyes said"If it isn't star crossed lover number one. What to your little girlfriend? Did she finally realize your not good enough?" Ross cackled. "I guess she did Trey why else would she she not assist her little boy toy?" A man with white blonde hair and golden eyes said. "No, in fact we are very much in love thank you very much and Lily just wanted a stab at the skin and weak bones you guys are." The lacrima that was following the group as a whole split up and followed one person or tag team each. It was beening broadcasted live at the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Trey made the first move, "Illusion magic: disappearance!" Trey and Ross disappeared. "Try to find us now weakilings!" Gajeel and Lily turned around frantically until they heard breathing near their ears. "Iron dragon's: roar!" He hit Trey right on. Lily was in his battle form with his sword out. He slashed Ross right across his arms. "Illusion magic: weaponry!" Suddenly many different swords , axes, knifes and guns were pointed at Gajeel and Lily. The weapons all went straight forward and almost hit them, but still managed to get a small cut or two. Attack after attack was thrown at the duo of dragon slayer and exceed . A bell rang and the attacks stopped. "What? Ho come- oh yeah I had forgotten. Oh well we're all gonna have to beat your asses another day. James and Lyha-sama want us back at the guild hall. Toodle-loo~" Trey said. He made a last illusion and then they disappeared." Wendy's is gonna be pissed when we see her..." Lily mumbled."Yeah, no kiddin'. Lets go back with Levy and pick her and the other two up. That kid looks like he needs medical assistance and asap." Gajeel said breaking into a run, Lily following right behind him.

In other parts of the village and woods the B.I.C guild members had only a few scratches while Ursul guild members had at least one major wound or more. Like I said, they have a serious rivalry. As Gajeel and Lily said, Wendy was mad and upset she couldn't teach Dylan a lesson on respect . Lyha and James had two majors wounds each thanks to Lucy and Gray. Cana and Laxus both K-Oed their opponents. Juvia had a sprained wrist but her opponent had a shattered leg. They all , after having their silent fits, went towards the center of the village where some Rune Knights were already investigating. A Rune Knight saw them and immediately got in a battle stance. "Its ok. We belong to the Black Iced Cross guild. We can show you our marks if you wish." Gray said calmly. "Show your marks." The Rune knight said. Wendy lowered her shirt alit to show the mark on her collar bone. Juvia had hers on her left shoulder. Cana had hers on her neck. Laxus on his chest over his heart. Lucy and Gray both had it on their wrists. The exceeds all had them on one of their paws. Gajeel had it on the side of his neck as well. "We have another member inside that house," Gajeel said"she is with an injured villager. The boy needs medical assistance as soon as possible." Wendy made her way towards the house and the rest of her nakama followed . She smelled all the blood and the boys magic before she saw it. The boy was a dragon slayer with very powerful magic judging by the scarlet colored exceed curled up next to him dispite all the blood. She had her cut out for her, the large gash started from the bus ribcage to his shoulder and was starting to have a nasty rust, black, and blue coloring around it. She started to heal the boy right away and was almost done when the leader of the Rune Knight squad came up to Lucy and Gray. "Have the boy join your guild. It may not be big , or well known, but you're as close as can be. You are like family. This boy is only 13 about to be fourteen in fifteen days. He needs to be cared for. Take care of him." He finished. Lucy and Gray nodded. "Don't worry sir," Gray said, "he will be cared for with us. Rest assured." The knight kidded and the said soon left the village , and headed to the council to explain what had happened. "There. He will feel a bit of pain for a few days, but if keep healing him at least once a day he will be fine." Wendy smiled. She turned towards the exceed. "Hello my name is Wendy, what's your name?" "Hiiro miss, nice to meet you. Will Skyelar be ok?" Hiiro asked worried."He'll be just fine don't worry." She smiled but then let it falter a bit. "What happened to him? How did he obtain that wound?" Hiiro looked at the verge of tears. "The Ursul guild has been following us since it was created seven months ago. They wanted to pressure Skyelar into joining and went as far as to kidnap me. That was three days ago. Skyelar found them terrorizing this village and was stopping them and copping pretty well until the showed me to him." Hiiro had tears running down her cheeks. "He saw me and was vulnerable for just a second , but a second was enough to hurt him this badly. He was able to fight them off and grab me before coming to this house and passing out. I found Miss Levy and she stayed with us until you came." Hiiro smiled a bit through the tears. Yang went up to Hiiro and hugged her. She hugged him back and cried a bit more until they heard groans coming from Skyelar's direction. "H-Hiiro? Where are we? Who are these people?" Skyelar said groggily. Hiro went to Skyelar and hit him in the head. "You baka don't ever do that to me again ! I thought you were dead!" Skyelar laughed half heartily. "Sorry Hiiro. But I would die to safe my friends and family any day and you know that." Skyelar smiled. Hiiro hugged him and then turned towards the guild members. "Skyelar guess who I flew into? And I mean literally _flew_ into? Well no other than the Black Iced Cross guild! Do you think they'll let us join? Do you ? Do you?" Hiiro was jumping up and down. The raven haired boy laughed. The group noticed he had one of his eyes covered with his long bangs but the one uncovered was green. He moved his hair slightly and they saw his other and it was gray. He was probably born with it, they thought. He introduced himself as Skyelar Ryhan and Hiiro . "Um Skyelar-san are you a dragon slayer by any chance?" Wendy asked. By this time Natsu was on the edge of his seat back at the Fairy Tail guild hall. He wanted the boy to join Fairy Tail,but it looked he was going to join the _weaklings _guild. That thought alone made his blood boil." So , Skyelar I heard you wanted to join our guild. Is that true?" Gray asked smiling, almost grinning. Skyelar's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red hue. It really stood out against his pale skin."Y-Yes but that is only if you'll let us join..." he looked down. Gray grinned. "Oh course you can join! Why wouldn't we want you in our guild? Your lucky we somehow for some reason," he smiled bashfully, "have our guild stamp with its going to be black. Hence the name black iced cross. So where do you want your guild mark?" Gray asked. Skyelar seemed to think about it for a moment and then said,"On my wrist please." Gray glad put his hand over Skyelar's wrist and his ice magic surged. It carved a a black cross as if it were iced and then after several moments it was complete. The same thing happened to Hiiro but on her paw. They were officially members. Everyone cheered for a bit then he said, "oh I never answered your question Wendy. Yes I am a dragon slayer. An elemental dragon slayer. And you , Gajeel, Lucy and Gray are dragons layers also. Am I right?" They nodded. "Well I'm a stars and night dragon slayer. Gray is a moon and ice dragon slayer. Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer and Wendy is a wind dragon slayer." Lucy explained. Skyelar nodded. "I have a feeling life just made a whole new turn..and if it is for the better or worse I don't yet..." Skyelar thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. Next chapter will have more twilight in it. Tell me what you think please!

~Kurohi Rokujou


	2. Chapter 2

_Im glad some people like my story so far. If you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them. _

Disclaimer: I no own nothing in the fic except the dragon slayers powers of Gray and Lucy, Ursul Guild, and any other character that is not mentioned in the original stories. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Hiro Mashima. Oh and I am very sorry if the characters act ooc. Because I know they probably will.

Beware my weird ships and ideas. AU for the most part.

* * *

Renesmee had been thinking in her room for a long time. A few days before the fight in the village with Ursul , Gray had sent her a letter. He had directed it to 'Ren Fullbuster' and had made the coven of vampires and Jacob's pack very confused. She had smiled widely and took the envelope with a second thought.

_Dear Ren,_

_ So how have you been? Not using magic must be getting on your nerves already huh? Everything over here is normal. The ignoring and partying is still going strong. I wonder how we can celebrate our 22 birthday together next year. (Remember terujima island people) You know your coven doesn't know I exist yet. I wonder if you can talk about 'me ' with them. See if they accept that there was two children in the womb instead of one. I know they love you but what about me? I'm the younger, unknown and probably mostly likely hated twin that looks nothing like the firstborn or any family member. If you could open their mind about me it would probably make them be able to reject me or accept me easier. And don't worry about my board being bent. Natsu isn't even with me anymore, remember? Well see ya soon sis _

_ Sincerely, your brother Gray Fullbuster, leader and master of the Black Iced Cross._

She had been locked up in her room and hadn't even written a reply. She sighed deeply and started brain storming on what use would say. "Nessie! Dinner's ready! " Esme yelled up. Then a light build appeared on Nessie's head. Dinner! She start talking about it there. She eagerly got up flew down the stairs, literally. "Damn it, gotta control it better." She muttered. She went into the living room where everyone who was alive and partly human would eat. "Well let's begin ." She smiled , though it didn't reach her worried eyes. The pack started to dig in while she gingerly ate a piece of carrot. "Mom, dad, what would you have done if I had another sibling? If we were twins.?" She asked cautiously. Edward stiffen and Bella was only a bit startled. "Well we would have loved him or her just as much as we did you, isn't that right love?" Bella turned towards Edwards. Edward only looked down. Everyone was looking at the three by this point. "What would you have done dad?"

In the room the atmosphere was thick with tension that it could have been cut with a knife . "Where did you get that question out Nessie? " he asked trying to tip toe around and not answer. "I'm 21 and didnt have much of a childhood seeing as I was physically 21 at twelve. Curiosity never kills anyone here now does it?" Renesmee wanted him to answer _something_ before she ended up shouting to the world she had a brother but was in another dimension. Well that would be _perfectly _normal wouldn't it? Edward sighed and gave up. "How did you find out? Who did you ask?" Everyone in the room turned wide eyed towards Renesmee and waited for her to speak. "Well there is something called you can lie pretty easily if you know how. Camps I used to take? All lies. I was really looking for my brother. My brother is Gray Fullbuster leader and master of the Black Iced Cross. Magic is real, not the abilities vampires and shapeshifters have but real magic. Almost everything you thought didn't exist does."

The vampires and wolves jumped out of their trance and started speaking a mile a minute. Questions of 'how' and 'its impossible' were all over the place . "If vampires and werewolves exist , why can't magic? Really we all aren't so special once we think about it. Now the question is, why did you throw my brother out? Anger? His looks? Just the plain thought of what he was? Not that I'm glad you threw him out, but it was probably the best. He met the best people he could have and learned the most he could. He has seen things we all wish we will never have to see and is still stronger both mentally and physically than a vampire and wolf will ever be. " The room was silent in sound and thoughts, the words sinking in slowly but surely steadily. Renesmee had done her job and was waiting for the results. For being part of the B.I.C and leader of a minor Rune Knight squad she was a bit disappointed in herself. Her watch, which was actually a communication lacrima for work in disguise, started to beep. She looked down and saw that it was her brother.

In Fiore it was about three at night , while in forks it was 6 p.m. She answered it and a mini projection came out of her watch. "Hey Ren. I was starting to get worried since you hadn't written back. Is everything OK?" He asked, worry cleared on his face. Ren took noticed of the bruises and scratches on Gray's face. Gray saw her calculating look, "Ursul. They attacked a village on the other side of the forest outside of Magnolia. We took care of them. We even got two new guild members. Another dragon slayer and exceed duo. Isn't that great? He was badly wounded but Wendy was able to fix him up pretty well. Kid's young though about to be 14 in about two weeks. So did ya talk with your folks yet?" Gray tilted his head. "I'm in front of them now. Geez what would Aisumun have thought of you now? I thought he got rid of that bad rambling habit of yours." Renesmee chuckled. Gray blushed, "well excuse me for trying to talk to my sister whom which I haven't seen in 4 months almost." He replied with ''hidden'' sass. Ren smiled and turned the lacrima towards The coven and pack. Gray gulped. "Hello I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm Renesmee's younger twin brother." The people in the room took in his appearence. Navy blue and almost black hair. Cobalt eyes. Lean yet muscular figure. Black skinny jeans , black combat boots, blue t shirt and black leather jacket.

A shadow was behind Gray then it pounced. "Oomph!" Gray fell to the floor and then there was a giggle. "I found Gray minna!" It was Skyelar. "Well that's great Skyelar now ask him what you asked us." Lucy said smiling. The lacrima that had been following them since they left Fairy Tail was hidden and was still recording. "Oh? What did you want to ask me?" Gray asked. "Um-oh-well-i-uh...I can't do this!"Skyelar blushed and tried to run out of the room. Laxus picked him up when Skyelar passed him. "Nurr Uncle Laxus put me downnn! I can't ask him!" Skyelar squirmed and tried to move away. They forgot about the video call with Ren. Ren thought it was very amusing though. "So what didya want to ask me?" "Well I was wondering if I could call you ...papa." Skyelar looked down and was blushing. Gray blushed also. He thought it was reasonable though. Skyelar was stuck to Gray like grease to a pot and was constantly talking to him. It was kind of nice. "Sure why not?" Gray grinned. Skyelar looked up and gave Gray a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! "

They all laughed and Gray then turned towards Renesmee. "Ren we're that old OK? And no melodramatic acting Ms. Rune Knight leader." Ren put on a mock hurt expression. "Why I never-Wait what's that in the corner. Gray get them out of there now someone's been following you and the rest." Renesmee tried to figure out who was following them with archive magic. Gray turned towards the corner and then heard shouts on the other side of the house. He recognized one. It was Lyha. "Shit Skyelar come on. Ren we are going to need an place to stay because we can't stay in Fiore. The day Ursal follows us back to our hall is the day they state war." Ren nodded and soon enough the call was cut off but not before hearing multiple attacks being called out and a distinguished 'Ice-make: shield'.

She called the Rune Knights and sent them a quick message to be on the look out, let the B.I.C go through the portal and that the Usual guild may attack. She turned to her family. ''Like him or no? Oh and I will say one thing and one thing only. Nobody try to set anyone up. No matter how real its going to become. Gray has been broken hearted once and it was very painful for him. The rest as well. I'm going to look for a house for them." Renesmee started to walk out when Carslie spoke, "Renesmee , they can stay here. We don't sleep and I have a feeling some are going to share space anyways." He smiled softly. Ren sighed but hesitated sightly to reply. She thought of what would happen and then reluctantly gave in and agreed. At 10 at night , the sky rippled with lightning and stars and moon seemed to shine brighter. Renesmee ran outside with everyone else in the house following. They heard coughs , groans of pain , and laughter. "I haven't been in this forest since I was born. Huh what is the irony." Gray's voice sounded loud and clear. "Gray! Everyone! Are you OK?" Renesmee stopped running at vampire speed right in front of the group of people. "For the most part. Juvia had her wounds aggravated but it could of been worse. Damn bastards. If it weren't for the risk of the rest getting in jail I would've killed them by now." Gray muttered and shakily getting up. Gajeel helped Levy up, Lucy got up and went to help Cana with Juvia. "Ow.." Juvia flinched "Sorry ,I could've helped sooner." Cana sighed . Juvia smiled and shook her head, "Its fine."

The vampires and shape shifter pack took in their appearance but got taken abback by the blue hair and talking, flying cats. "I give it three days until flame-brain realizes Happy is gone." Gray groaned. Happy smiled and nodded his head excitedly. "Aye sir! I can at least be with people who notice me and don't leave me out!" The rest gave out a tired chuckle and Gray turned towards the people in front of them. "As you already know I'm Gray, the blonde girl with the keys and whip is Lucy Heartfilia, the girl with the blue hair and orange hair band is Levy McGarden, the one with the blue dress is Juvia Lockster, the youngest bluenette is Wendy Marvell, blonde guy is Laxus Dreyar , girl that is helping Juvia is Cana Alberona, guy with the iron on his face is Gajeel Redfox, the cats are Happy the blue one, Charles the white one with the dress, Pantherlily the brown one with shorts, Yin and Yang, its the opposite of the necklace with them so beware. There is also our new members Skyelar whom I'm sure you saw during the video call and Hiiro, his scarlet exceed. Renesmee is part of the guild too. As is our other member Eli Ryhan which by the last name I think is related to Skyelar." Skyelar grew curious but pushed his curiosity down the drain. Can't get into the trouble that seems to follow me, he thought, for the good of mine and everyone else's safety.

There seemed to be a stare off between Rosalie and Edward but only for a short while. A burst of golden light surrounded Lucy and her keys spinned around her. As soon as it started, it seemed to stop. Lucy fell to the ground on her knees . "What the hell just happened?" Renesmee demanded. "The cementary...the estate..." Lucy droned. Gray stiffened and Laxus went to Lucy's side to try to pick her up. "How did they find the estate? The runes we put up should had have it hidden!" Levy said. It was because Levy hadd put the runes up that she's so riled up and upset. "Its ok shrimp. It was an illusion and Ross must've undone them." Gajeel tried to soothe. Levy was still upset. Lucy had clutched her side but let it go immediately. That action didn't go unnoticed.

"Lucy, Lyha got you didn't she?" Laxus asked, suppressing his anger. Lucy hung her head in shame and nodded. Laxus just sighed and pat her head awkardly. It was an act of kindness and was very received. Though Lucy didn't see the hidden emotions to it.

"I'm fine, stop fussing Renesmee. Its the rest you need to heal. " Renesmee dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. "Says the one who almost succeeded in casting a forbidden spell thrice." Gray flinched at her cold demanding tone. "You know it was necessary. And that was seven years ago! Would you let go already?" Gray huffed. Behind them was Edward and Bella. They were trying to work up the nerve to speak to their son for the first time. "No Gray I can't let go. You could have died! You could have died when I barely found you! If it wasn't for Natsu you would have died! But of course you don't pay him any damn mind because he-!" "Fine I know it was stupid but what did you expect me to do? I lost my teacher who was like my mother because of that thing! I thought I was better off like that." Gray sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Renesmee sighed but hugged her brother close. "Come on let's go with the others"

The rest were in a good condition but Juvia had a broken wrist, it seems it wasn't just sprained. Lucy only had two bruised ribs and would be fine. The B.I.C went up to the people they would be sharing a house with and shook hands. Only when Seth shook Skyelar's hand was there trouble. He stayed shocked just looking at Skyelar's eyes and his knees buckled under him. "H-hey! Are you okay?! " Everyone turned and Edward instantly groaned . The only thought going through Seth's head was '_Imprint, imprint, imprint '_ Renesmee sighed and then explained to Gray with one simple sentence. "And that is how imprinting works, little bro." Everyone, shocked that Renesmee told a complete (well not really) stranger about the wolves, chocked on air. "Yeah and it would've been a good description if he hadn't imprinted on my son. Whoopity-fucking-do."

Lucy laughed at Gray's sullen face and turned towards the others, "Pay up buttercups. It appears I have won this bet." Everyone in the guild except Gray and Skyelar paid Lucy with a combination of jewel and regular united states money. "Wait you bet on his/my love life?! " Skyelar and Gray screamed. "It looks like it." Edward said while Jacob slapped Seth back into reality. "Mom, dad, would you say hi to Gray or are you going to stand around dead?"

The air suddenly got very tense. All joy and jokes gone with the wind it seemed. "Hello . I'm Bella Cullen, and I'm your biological mother.." Bella said awkwardly. Gray looked a bit disappointed since there was no explanation as to why he was thrown out to the forest , but none the less smiled shyly, "Gray Fullbuster. As you probably already know. Your youngest child and seems to look nothing alike to you guys. Not that I'm complaining." He finished with a shrug. Edward walked forward and stood beside Bella , a look of redemption on his face. "I'm Edward Cullen. Your biological father, and the one who through you out as a newborn baby." When he finished almost everyone with close relation to Gray had their fists clenched. Gray's small almost nonexistent smile dropped completely. He nodded in an attempt to fix his expression and then turned towards his group , or particularly Lucy. "Hey Luce, we should start looking for somewhere to live." Gray had a face of let's-get-the-heck-outta-here-before-anybody-does-something-stupid.

Lucy was about to answer when there was beep coming from Renesmee. Renesmee had her communication lacrima on wrist and was about to answer when she saw the number. It was from Master Makorov. "Ah well fuck. I think the call is for B.I.C. Either the found out you passed though and jumped your dimension and Edolas to come here, or they think Ursul beat your asses out. I'm guessing on the latter." She groaned and threw the lacrima towards Gray. Gray caught it and answered it. "Fullbuster here reporting that we left no public damage. Just damaged Ursul and their egos." He smiled tiredly.

He was about to say more when a pink blob of hair appeared and knocked the Master out of the way.

"Why the hell didn't you tell the guild you were part of Black Iced Cross?!"

It was Natsu.

* * *

A/n: well I don't think this chapter was too exciting but it should suffice. Please review and tell me what you think. Forgive any spelling errors!


	3. Chapter 3

!Disclaimer: I no own nothing in the fic except the dragon slayers powers of Gray and Lucy, Ursul Guild, and any other character that is not mentioned in the original stories. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Hiro Mashima. Oh and I am very sorry if the characters act ooc. Because I know they probably will.

Beware my weird ships and ideas. AU for the most part.

* * *

Now to most people it may seem bad to have an angry fire dragon slayer - and that dragon slayer being _the Salamander-_ pissed off at you, but to the B.I.C , it was child's play. Lucy was trying her hardest not to laugh, Levy let loose a few giggles as did Juvia and Cana. Natsu heard them and got even more pissed off. "What are you laughing at?! When you come back to the guild there will be hell to pay!" He roared out. Just then Gray started to laughed hysterically. "Oh really? Now they notice us ? Geez what a rip off! And here i was thinking we would have a quiet life from now on. Oh well, the universe truly does hate us. Now, if you please could leave us alone that'd be fantastic thanks." Gray said offhandedly . The rest of the people there looked at him and were waiting for the reaction those words would invoke. "Leave you alone? Please when you come back you're going to wish you never created another guild!" Natsu smirked. Natsu had started acting like a jerk ever since he got with Lisanna . And she was the queen bitch!(1)

"Um Papa...are you sure that is the guild you were taking about? It doesn't seem as friendly as you said..." Skyelar said a bit scared and disappointed. Gray looked at him with a sad smile and gave him a one armed hug. "It is . They're just kinda pissed off at us. But not at you okay?" When Skyelar gave him a tiny smile in return, Gray turned towards the lacrima. "You do realize your little expedition on following us around made us get exposed right? Though I don't even think you all care. Well save for Master right? Now if you'll excuse oh great Salamander, we need to go with my sister and her friends to find out about her dimension. Good bye and good riddance!" Gray ended the call and sighed. He turned and walked towards Renesmee to give her communication lacrima back and then flopped down on the ground.

"Tired strike and knowledge strike. I ain't gonna get up until I get some info on where the hell we are and until I get the feeling in my legs back. I'm beat." Lucy sighed and shook her head while the others did the same. Renesmee just chuckled. " Some things follow us us into adulthood huh Gray?" Gray just got a bit flushed but huffed. "Just around people I think I can trust. Geez the next thing you know you'll call me a brat! Now that brings back good memories. "

"Her calling you a brat brings back good memories? " Jacob and Bella said. Gray looked at them and shook his head. "No I mean our guild master back at Fairy Tail. He used to call us brats in a joking manner when he tried to scold us. He just encouraged us to not listen to the Magic Council more." Gray ended in a laugh. Renesmee huffed, "Seriously do you even know how many times I had to cover for you all?! Its a nice, big, round number." The people beloning to the guild had a bit of decency to look ashamed. Skyelar just remained cute and innocent, well mostly because he was.

* * *

"I FEEL OOOOOOLLLLD!" Renesmee whined when evryone was seated around in the living room. As for the knowledge strike, well let's just say you should not piss off Renesmee. She will punch you. And it will hurt like hell. "Renesmee, I'm the old one who is a guild master, has a kid, and had a bad break up. And you? Are a leader of the strongest team of law enforcers in Fiore, still has a pretty good relationship status, doesn't have kids-or do you? - so you can't feel _that_ old yet. So shush yo trap." Gray sassed off while he hugged Skyelar. Skyelar just giggled and it seemed like the most beautiful sound to Seth.

Bella was trying to interact with the new guests , but still felt a bit awkward. Edward was just wallowing in a puddle of shame and pity apparently. "Whatever little bro, you know you love meh. Now, if you are soo kind , I think we need to explain how magic works and what types you have and exist. The family here don't know _anything at all._" Renesmee ended while emphasizing the last words. Gray nodded and then realized something. "Renesmee, you mean to tell me, that you didn't even explain what type of magic you have?! Like, at all?! " Renesmee just let out a few nervous laughs, "Nope, zilch, nada." Gray just shook his head. "Sister, I fear for you future children. Even though they most likely should get your smarts."

There were a few snickers here and there but for the most part, everyone was still on guard. They couldn't seem to trust each other just yet. "So...where to begin. There are lots of magics. Card, water, snow, ice, moon, elements, light, dark and so on. Name something and there will most likely be a magic for it. Us, for example are a mesh up of different magics in one guild. Cana had card magic, Lucy can call out spirits with her celestial gate keys, I can make things out of ice, Wendy controls wind, Levy does word and runes magic, Juvia water, Laxus can control lightning, and Gajeel controls iron. The exceeds, which are the flying and talking cats, have Aera, which means they can grow wings and fly. Charles can see glimpses of the future sometimes but not all the time. Pantherlily can become bigger which is called his battle form and can use a sword _extremely_ well so watch out. " Gray paused and after receiving a nod for everyone he continued with the 'lesson'.

"There are also mages that are called God Slayers and Dragon Slayers. God slayers as the name says, have the power to slay a god. We have met with three so far and two of them were not the nicest. Dragon Slayers have the power to kill dragons, and before you ask me, yes dragons are real. We just haven't seen them since they disappeared around 15 years ago. And it seems every dragon slayer has an exceed. They were supposed to kil us but moving on. Here in this room there are five first generation dragon slayers which means that they met a dragon and were trained by them. There is only one second generation dragon slayer here and that means they had a lacrima, a magic crystal, inserted into their body.

''There are also third generation dragon slayers and they were trained by a dragon but they also have a lacrima in them." Gray paused again and the rest who looked like they were digesting the information were leaning in closer. "We know two thrid generations but they are in another guild. Back at Fairy Tail there is one first Gen who is a fire dragon slayer. And yes it was the pink haired guy that was screaming at me about an hour ago. I am an ice and moon dragon slayer, Lucy is a night and stars dragon slayer, Gajeel an iron dragon slayer, Wendy a wind/ sky dragon slayer, Laxus a second Gen lightning dragon slayer, and Skyelar an elemental dragon slayer. Renesmee has archive magic and wind magic as well. Anyone can have magic, its just your choice if you want to train and obtain it or not. Any questions?"

Almost everyone raised their hand. 'Oh boy...' Everyone from Fiore sweat dropped. "How do you train?" Jacob asked. "Well you train and try to be able to use magic. I had to go up in snow mountains with almost no clothes on most of my life. Its depending on the magic you want to learn really." Half the hands went down. "You really met dragons and didn't get eaten? " Esme asked worried. "Of course! Aisumun was one of the kindest dragons I've ever met! He was my foster dad also so I grew up with him since I was born." Gray semi rambled but had a face of pure happiness and admiration. "He left when I was seven though, I left our home in the hidden mountains and tried to look for him, and traveled to village and lived there for awhile. It became my new home but then this demon called Deloria killed the entire village. Ur, my teacher in ice make magic , found me along with my fellow student Lyon. She sacrificed herself to save us. Lyon said it was my fault , and about seven years ago he tried to resurrect Deloria, almost died on many occasions, and most of those occasions was because I was going to cast a forbidden spell. I always got stopped so I'm still here today." Gray stopped when he noticed he was rambling. Everybody leaned in very interested. "And why did I just talk about a quarter my life. Whoops...So and any other questions?"

If vampires could cry, every vampire in the room would have waterfalls falling from their eyes. (A/N: I barely noticed it sorta went with the 15th opening ...oops...). Gray looked around and saw that Bella had her hand raised awkwardly. "Er- Yes?" Gray stuttered. "Well while you're talking about your life, didn't you say you had a bad break up? What happened there? " Bella asked, determined to know more about her son, even if she didn't know anything about him until that day.

Gray sighed and motioned for Lucy and the rest of the guild except for Renesmee and Skyelar to talk about the break up. "Well you know how Gray almost cast a forbidden spell more than once and someone always stopped him? Well...that was Natsu, the angry dragon slayer you saw an hour ago..." Lucy said sadly. Sensing her distress, Levy took over. "After they got back from Galuna island, which Gray surrived thanks to Natsu , they realized that they fought with each other because they didn't know how to confess. After me , Lucy, Juvia, Cana, and the exceeds pushed Gray and Laxus , Gajeel, and Eli pushed Natsu and they both confessed after the Nirvana and Oracion Seis scenario. They hooked up and were doing pretty well. When we found out about Edolas, the reverse world of Earthland, we saw that Lisanna, our guild member from back at Fairy Tail, was actually alive. We saved Edolas from their problem and went home." Levy clenched and unclenched her hands and Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder. He nodded towards Juvia ( Who had been practicing speaking in first person thanks to Cana, Lucy and Levy.) so she could continue.

"We celebrated Lisanna's return, and we also slowly saw that Gray and Natsu were drifting apart. Natsu would rather be with Lisanna more than with Gray. One day when Lucy was going to ask Natau about it, he told her she didn't have a say. That she was weak and was only in the team as a fill in and replacement for Lisanna. He kicked her off the team, and a day after broke up with Gray in front of the whole guild. Natsu said that he never really loved him, that Lisanna is and would always be better." Juvia said with a look of disgust.

Wendy who had been quiet for the most part, healing Juvia's wrist and everyones' scrapes, decided to speak,"After that happened, Lucy and Gray were ignored. Me , Cana, Charles, and Juvia went over to their tables and started to speak to them. Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily joined us and it seemed as soon as we spoke to Gray and Lucy, we were ignored. We didnt really care. Somehow, after Natsu started to ignored him, Happy came and joined us." Happy nodded and picked up was she was trying to say. "Aye! Lisanna was supposed to be my mommy but she started acting mean to me. When I would trying talking to Natsu, she would speak to him and he would ignore me completely! I got sad and tried looking for Lucy and Gray since they would always cheer me up, but I wasnt able to look for them before because Lisanna would always hug me and not let me go. After I found them, I started hanging out with them more I got ignored."

Everyone who was not familiar with Fiore, was raging internally. How could these kids -well they are very much younger than the vampires and werewolves there- still smile after everything they had gone through? The answer was simple: They just didn't care by that point. They could be fighting the whole Fairy Tail guild and it wouldn't make a difference.

"After that it was about a month before we decided to make a guild. We went to the Magic Council, which is like our police. They took blood and magic samples from us, which we now know was too see if any of us were related to Renesmee over there. Our Master back at Fairy Tail permitted us to have a second guild and they made me Master by default. I now know it was because Rensie over there told them too." Gray playfully glared. Renesmee whistled innocently and looked around.

Bella mulled over the story they just told her and was about to ask another question when Laxus turned to Gray, "You forgot a little piece of information there. Does the name Ursul ring any bells?" Gray nodded and it seemed he didn't want to even mention whatever it was. "Ursul is a dark guild, which basically means its illegal. They are evil and are the complete opposite of legitimate guild. Fairy Tail, B.I.C, and other guilds like us are legitimate. Ursul formed around the same time as us, and we for some reason tick them off, so they take any chance they get to hurt us.

"Today, or more like yesterday, they attacked a village which is at the other side of a large forest outside of Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail is located in. No one really knows where B.I.C's guild hall is located thanks to the Magic Council. An old lady came running in to Fairy Tail, since that was the only information given out. All members that are part of the Black Iced Cross, or B.I.C, are also part of Fairy Tail. Just not as disruptive and rule breaking." There was a few light hearted laughs and then he continued. "The old lady came running in asked for the members of the B.I.C and when Erza, another guild mate of ours, tried to tell her there was no such people there, Wendy went , showed her guild mark and then we all went to help the village. For some reason a communication lacrima was following us. When we finished with the village, we went to the guild hall and we relaxed for a while. It was late but I called Renesmee over here because we sent each other letters, and she had taken almost a month. Introductions were made on my part. The lacrima had made it simple for Ursul to follow us. They ruffed us up a bit, we came here, and here we are." Gray sighed leaned back and closed his eyes.

To say the least, everyone was shocked. "Wow. You've had it rough." Jacob said. "You can say that again." Lucy nodded. It was quiet for a while. Awkward silence, or comfortable silence was about right for some people . Renesmee looked at Edward, "You never answered my question, dad." And like that, the silence was broken. Edward looked pained and everyone looked at him, a waiting his response. And the answer they got wasn't one they were expecting.

* * *

Cliffhangerish.

(1) I'm really sorry NaLi fans. Its a Gray X Natsu story so I have to make someone look and be the bad guy. Tell me what you guys think! :D if you read the manga, I'm not planning on adding anything about the taratous arc. It wouldn't fit.


End file.
